


Taking To The Sky

by Yamiyoru



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Redemption, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall finding new meanings to his life after the Masked Gentleman incidents came to a close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is going to murder me for butchering her favorite game series but I don’t care, it’s worth it as I had fun writing it. Lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Professor Layton series.

**Taking To The Sky**

‘Master Randall, must you go?’ 

‘We talked about this, Henry.’ 

‘But this is your home.’

‘Henry’s right, Randall.’

‘Not you too, Angela,’ said a tired Randall, not due to the early hours but this conversation was not the first and he thought the two had accepted his decision. Their disappointed tone was making it difficult for him, tugging at his heart for taking a different path from them. Although he would not blame them for their reluctant send off, considering his previous trip did not end the way they wanted. 

Randall Ascot took 18 long years to finally come home, which was a miracle. Or that was how Hershel had called it. The ever curious Professor Layton found it fascinating his best friend survived such a long drop. River or not, it would be the equivalent of slamming into cement. A vague memory to the very person himself, remembering mainly the darkness, rushing water and desperation as he clung to his only lifeline; a plank while his consciousness threatened to give out. 

Those were details Randall was determined not to tell anyone, especially his mother. For the first few months of his homecoming, sleep frightened the old lady, taking comfort in staying awake to watch him draw each breath. Indulging in the physical affection that her son was truly here with her. Many times, late into the night, Randall roused to the sensation of feeling his mother’s hands stroking his hair back and waking up to find her beside his bed, in tears. His disappearance left a deep scar in many of them and he truly felt guilty.

And yet, a short year later, Randall Ascot was packing bags for a different town. 

In the eyes of many, his departure would seem rather ungrateful to them. His family waited 2 excruciating decades and he was _leaving_? Again. In all honesty, he should be spending his remaining years making up to them, mostly Henry and Angela for never giving up on him. For forgiving him after he meant them harm before. Without them, he would truly be returning to a world missing a home. Randall intended to but it got harder as times passed. It was time for the bird to spread its wings.

Sighing, he took the last piece of the bags from Henry and loaded it into the trunk. Eyes running over each bag, Randall did a mental count of the things he would be taking with him to his new place.

Yes, place. Not home. This luxurious estate that Henry had build for them would always be his home. Then, why was he packing and going? 

Reason being living in a house built on Henry’s riches became _suffocating._

Henry told him it was his way for repaying Randall’s kindness, for treating him as his equal when most did not. The taller man told him the estate was his. Same went for the hotel and the businesses in town. Staff have changed to addressing him as their employer as well but it did not feel right. All of these; the glory of Monte d'Or was Henry’s years of efforts, not his. 

He originally thought it was because the Masked Gentleman persona bounced back into life and Randall Ascot was consumed by jealousy once more. He dreaded and cursed his weak self but gradually, he realized it was not the sharp spikes of envy. It was something else entirely, something simpler and obvious—it felt like he was stealing Henry’s credits. These were never the Ascot to claim and staying as the Young Master while doing nothing (because no one let him) was making him feel repressed in such a big house.

Hershel advised him to work for it then. To prove his worth and not let them make him live his life of a unwilling freeloader. 

Randall tried to help with the management of the various business, which was not difficult but it quickly turned dull and repetitive. His father would be proud of him. Upholding the image of a successful business man was what the elderly man wanted the red haired to be but unfortunately, was not what Randall envisioned his life would be. It lacked the excitement and satisfaction that he yearned of, similar to those in the news depicting his best friend and his adventures.

The last push came when the quartet of childhood friends were enjoying their usual afternoon tea. Henry, out of old habits, was pouring tea for everyone. And after filling the lady’s cup and taking a seat, he saw Angela placed her hand on Henry’s tenderly. With a smile, she thanked him. There was something in their intimate interaction that the Masked Gentleman would have became emotional over but he felt nothing. Noticing his lingering gaze, the two frantically explained it was because of their years of acting as a couple that it stayed. 

There was a moment of silence. 

And Randall laughed. 

For once, he was not the blind one but one, who saw something beautiful. Things changed. People changed.

He have changed.

Not bounded nor tied down to a promise as it was no longer as such, for it had came true; he returned. They could soar now.

They all could be so much more.

That night, he sent his old friend another letter and he was pleased with the reply he received, which was why he was leaving.

Closing the trunk, he turned to the two and smiled. ‘Don’t be so glum, the two of you. I’m not leaving forever. I promise I’ll visit often. _Although_ I don’t have much credibility in that matter since the last trip.’ 

A terrible direction to take to convince Henry and Angela as they lowered their gaze to the ground. 

“There’s really nothing between us.’

Randall would disagree bluntly but this was one puzzle for the two to solve, not for him to voice the answer out loud. It, however, did not mean he could not give a little nudge. 

Taking the hands of Henry and Angela, he laced them together and smiled lovingly at the two hands he was holding in his. They were his most trusted friends and he knew they would always be here for him. To that, Randall could not love anyone more than them.

‘Tell me. If I really died and another ten years down the road, would the two of you give up waiting, fall in love and have a few tiny little explorers?’ 

Before either of them could answer, Randall continued, ‘Well! I’m glad I didn’t die because I would miss telling you two “you deserve so much more.”’ 

Letting go of their intertwined hands, Randall gave them a hug. 

‘No need to wait for me anymore. I am home.’

_Thank you._

Giving an energetic wave through the open window, Randall turned the automobile down the path leading to London, where his new life would start. 

After a long drive and much navigating through the vast and busy traffic network in London, Randall reached his destination when the clock struck late morning. He could get breakfast or move his luggages but he had something else in mind and jogged happily up the steps. 

It did not take long to find the place. Everyone knew the famous Professor Layton. Taking a seat in the last row, Randall waited for other students to flood in and took pleasure in seeing a hint of surprise in his old friend’s eyes when the man walked through the door. Well, he was after all, a day early. Layton returned the gesture to Randall’s dreamy smile as Layton removed his hat and placed it over the table. 

‘Settle down, everyone. I have someone to introduce’

The professor waited for the hall to quiet and then a wave at Randall to make his way down while he announced, ‘my old friend here taught me every puzzle has an answer and showed me the wonders of archaeology. I am sure he will be an inspiration to many of you, as he is to me. Please welcome my new assistant, Randall Ascot. ’ 

_Dear Hershel,_  
_What do you say for another adventure?_  
_Your old chum, Randall_

**Author's Note:**

> I do like the ending of the game, where Randall just blend back into the family like it never happened and look how happy and playful he is in the credits. What prompted me to write this was me thinking about Randall’s adventurous personality and daredevil-ish side (as the M. Gentleman) would eventually make him feel really bored in Monte d'Or.
> 
> Someone will probably said I copied the idea from Luke writing a letter to Layton at the end of The Unwound Future. Oops, I only realize it was practically the same after I finished writing but sorry, nope. This is purely because in this universe, _everyone_ writes as their main form of communication. There is little for me to explore. Then again, writing fanfiction is never a good ground for arguing originality nor creativity.


End file.
